


New Year New Start

by ashreed4521



Category: Ghost Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashreed4521/pseuds/ashreed4521
Summary: Luna and her friends go to a night club. They were having fun until her ex walks in.   Will they make up or will they not talk to each other again





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR. I meant to get this up before hand but the holidays and family parties kept me away. My mistakes are my own. I will go back to correct them.

Luna Malloy was just enjoying a night at the club with her friends Stacey and Diana. When all of a sudden her ex walks into the club. She didn’t recognize him at first. He was followed by his coworkers/friends. Aaron,Billy and Jay. He eyes followed them as they made towards the back of the club. She was to concentrated on them that she didn’t notice her friend Stacey trying to tell her something. Shaking her head she looked back at her girls. 

“I’m sorry what?” She asked 

“who was that hottie that caught your eye Luna?” Asked Stacey. 

“It wasn’t a guy.”

“Then what hot chick?” Asked Diana with a laugh. 

“It was no one really. Just saw my ex and his friends walk in that’s all.”

“Your ex? The one that does that weird show?” Stacey asked. 

“Yes that one. I didn’t expect them to come this isn’t their type of music.”

“Anything to get laid my love.” Diana said as she wrapped her arms around Luna’s waist. 

“We’ve had this discussion before. I’m not risking my friendship to have the most hottest sex with you Diana.” Luna laughed as she kissed Diana’s cheek. 

“Can’t blame a girl for trying. Did you want to go? I mean there are other bars and clubs around here we can go to.” Said Stacey. 

Luna siped at her drink and shook her head no. They needed this night out they haven’t been with each other in weeks and this was the first weekend that all three of them were free. 

“What are you doing for New Years Luna?” Asked Stacey. 

Luna shrugged. “Maybe the usual. Pjs,wine,popcorn,movie.”

“So essentially your going to be alone New Years Eve. That doesn’t sound like much fun love. “ Diana said. 

“I won’t be alone. I’ll have my two cats with me. We get turned up you guys just aren’t around to witness it.” Luna laughed. On the inside she was sad. No one was available to be with her on NYE.

“Maybe you should go to your mothers. Be with her to ring in the New Years.” Stacey suggested. 

Luna leaned over the bar and waived her empty glass at the bartender. He nodded and got to making another one for her. What she didn’t expect was to see dark blue almost black eyes staring at her from across the bar. She nodded her head at him in politeness. He nodded back with a smirk and he licked his lips. She turned back to the girls. 

“Moms working. So I unfortunately can’t be with her either. I mean NYE is in two days. I’ll be fine girls. I promise. Don’t worry about me. Make wild crazy sex love with your men. I’ll be fine.” Luna laughed. 

The bartender brought over her drink and she was about to pay when he stopped her. 

“You don’t have to pay. The gentleman over there put it’s on his tab. Actually he put ur tab onto his. So your girls are covered.” The bartender winked at her and moved into the next person wanting a drink. 

“What was that?” Stacey asked. 

“I’ll be back.” Luna said. 

She got up from the stool adjusting her skirt and walked towards the gentleman that the bartender pointed to. She stood in front of them with her hands on her hips starring point blank into his eyes. 

“Well hello gorgeous.” Said Zak a smirk on his face. 

“Why?” Luna asked. 

Zak shrugged and leaned over from his seat in his both. Placing his elbows on his knees. 

“Can’t spoil you still?”

“We aren’t together Zachery.” Luna stated. 

“Well Luna George Malloy. I’m aware of this. And I don’t care. “ Zak smirked. 

Luna shook her head and looked over at the girls that were watching them. She turned back to Zak and leaned over the table. Knowing full how low cut her top was. He had a straight view down. As well as Billy that was seated next to Zak. 

“You won’t win.”

“Mmmmm...sweetheart I think I did.”

Luna stood back up and walked away. Once back with the girls she picked up her drink and downed it fast. Placing the glass back down she went onto the dance floor. The girls followed her into the floor and started to dance with her as well. One of Luna’s favorite songs came on ,she smiled. 

-Talking Body by Tove Lo-

“Bed, stay in bed  
The feeling of your skin locked in my head  
Smoke, smoke me broke  
I don't care I'm down for what you want

Day drunk into the night  
Wanna keep you here  
Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah, summer lovin' and fights  
How it is for us  
And it's all because”

Luna closes her eyes and just let her body move to the music. She knew he was watching her because of the way her body felt. It was tingling. Like it always did when he watched her. 

“Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on”

“Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one  
So put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life  
On and on and on”

 

She felt someone pull her and she opened her eyes. There he was. Wearing all black head to toe. The shirt fit him tight enough that she saw the muscles of his arms. She bit her lip and swayed her hips more. He bit his lip so hard she thought he would bite right through it. He pulled her again this time till her body was pressed against his. His hands on hips held her to him. 

“You wanna play dirty don’t you baby?”

“I was only dancing Zak. Not my fault you can’t handle yourself.” She said with a smirk on her face. She got him. 

Stacey and Diana slowly moves away dancing with each other and watching the two of them carefully. Not sure if they were in for a fight or if clothes would start to go flying.

Luna turned around in his embrace and started grinding against him. Placing her hands over his she guided them to where she wanted them. Keeping one on her hip she moves on up her side just under her breast. Zak taking the hint pulled her all the way against him. The one hand on her hip started to to dip down towards her middle. 

“I’ve missed you Luna.” Zak said softly since her was against her ear. 

He nuzzles her neck and felt her shudder a bit. Smiling he kisses her neck. 

“Love, give me love  
Anything you want I'll give it up  
Lips, lips I kiss  
Bite me while I taste your fingertips

Day drunk into the night  
Wanna keep you here  
Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah, summer lovin' and fights  
How it is for us  
And it's all because”

“Well you shouldn’t have cheated.” Luna said back. She felt his arms tighten up around her. She knew she did wrong but she can’t take it back now that it’s out. 

“ I never meant to hurt you. I wasn’t thinking that night. I thought she was you.” Zak confessed. 

Luna turned around and looked into his eyes. One thing about him he always told the truth through his eyes. And she knew then he wasn’t lying. 

Zak took that opportunity to lean in and kiss her. She tenses up at first but she relaxed into his touch. Her arms wrapped around his neck one hand gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. Zak moaned at the taste of her lips. Yes he could taste the alcohol but her tase was still there. How he missed that missed her. The way her body felt pressed against him. 

Luna pulled away and looked into his eyes. She was shocked that she kissed him back. She looked away and over at the floor not seeing the girls she looked around more and saw them back at the bar watching them. She grabbed Zaks hand and pulled him towards the bar and picked up her bag. 

“You sure?” Stacey asked. 

Luna smiled and nodded. She leaned over kissed her cheek and then did the same for Diana. 

“Don’t hurt her again Zachary. Or I will castrate you” smiled Diana. 

Zaks eyes went wide and he cover his bulge with his hands. He nodded and took Luna’s hand again. They left the club in zaks Mercedes. 

Once at his house they were pressed against his front door. Zak was having trouble getting the key into the lock because Luna was all over him like a kitten in heat. God how he loved it when she got like this. Her hands roaming his chest pulling at the buttons on his shirt. Her mouth attached to his neck. Once the door was unlocked he picked her up over his shoulder. She laughed and smacked his ass hard. 

“Hey.” Zak exclaimed as he smacked her ass hard. 

“Ouch.” Luna gasped. 

“Then be my good girl and I won’t spank you.” Zak laughed. 

He tossed her on to his couch and she landed with a huff. He then got on top of her and kissed her hard ,slowly pushing her top up. She did the same for him. 

“Zak...” Luna said as she pulled away from the kiss. 

“I’m right here...”

“Don’t hurt me again. I don’t want this to be a one-off night. I want you in my life. “

“And I will be forever in your life. I’m not letting you go again. I mean it Luna.” 

Luna smiled and thought. ‘Well looks like my New Years just got a lot better’.


	2. Clearing the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an update on Luna and Zak and it was upon a request that I did this. Hope you all enjoy

Luna heard her phone going off she tried to reach for it but something solid and warm was keeping her still . She turned to her side and smiled. So last night was not a drunken induced dream. She kissed his forehead and giggled softly as he pulled a face. He opened his eyes and pulled her to him. He was not letting go. She laughed and pulled away. 

“No…” he whined and reaches for her from his spot on the bed. 

“Sorry love but someone called my phone. Let me see who it was. I’ll come back.” 

He made a kissing duck face and she about to lean back but she knew his moves. She shook her head and got up. She picked up his shirt from last night that laid of the floor, pulling it in over her body. She looked for her phone. 

“You don’t need clothes to find a phone.” Zak said deeply. Yep she remembers how sexy his voice sounded first thing in the morning. 

“Ha.” She found her phone a noticed 3 missed calls. Two from her friends and one from a guy she hooked up with a couple times. You know that one guy friend that was strictly benefits. She closed her eyes she was gonna have to tell him it’s time to stop. She quickly deleted the number and messaged her friends back. Saying that she was still at Zaks house and that she is fine. 

She went back over and laid her phone face down on the bedside table. Zak lifted up the sheets and she took her top off and climbed in with him. He went on top of her and kissed her hard. Oh yeah she could get used to mornings like this again. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away. She looked up at him,into his eyes. 

“From this moment on. It’s just us. So whatever side chick you have had. It ends.” 

Zak smiled and nodded. “Same thing with you Luna. Tell that guy goodbye cause your man is back. I don’t share.”

She laughed and nodded. He kissed her hard and then went about the morning pleasing her. Neither one of them wanted to leave the bed.   
————————

Later that after noon her phone rang again and she looked to see who it was. She sighed and answered the call. 

“Hey Luke.”

“Hey just wanted to know if we still had our plans for tonight.”

“Um listen about that.”

“Uh huh. He’s back right? You took him back after what he did?”

“Luke. Stop.”

“Listen. When he fucks up again. Cause he will. I’ll be right here. Don’t let that man walk over you Luna. You are way to damn good for the guy. Take care of your self. And if you ever just want to chat. Call me.”

“Will do luke. Bye”

“So his name was Luke?” Said Zak as he came into the living room with food for both of them. Chicken pasta salad. 

“Yes. He called again to see if….. I told him about you.”

“Oh!”

“Yep”. Luna leaned forward and got the plate from the coffee table and and took a bite of the food. She moaned and Zak laughed. 

“What?”Luna said around the food in her mouth.

“You sound like you haven’t t eaten in years.”

She swallowed the food and looked at him 

“I haven’t had anyone cook for me in a long time. Okay sorry.”

“Luke didn’t cook.”

She took another bite and shook her head. If she really thought back. Zak was the only one that had cooked for her. Like would always get take out and would never put any real effort in it. However, they both agreed to just benefits. 

“No. To be honest I think you were the last one that actually cooked. Luke would get take out.”

“No to pry.” Zak swallows his food. “What was he like?”

“Umm…. Like in bed or in general? And your turn to be on the flame will be coming up next.”

“Both!” Zak looked down at his food. He was courious. But did he really want to know the answer. He could tell if she was lying being an empath he could easily pick up on that. 

“Well…. he’s nice. He listened to me bitch and moan about whatever. And to get me to stop he would throw a game controller at me and we would geek out for hours over OverWatch or Diablo3. He was a gamer nerd.”

Zak nodded and motioned for her to go on. She bit her lip and placed the plate on the table. 

“He was a dom.”

Zak looked over at her with a confused look on his face. He could not for the life know what that meant. She sighed and ran her fingers in hair. 

“A dom is short for Dominant or Master. I gave him what he needed and he gave me what I wanted. Which was to not think,not have control for a couple of hours.”

“So S And M? You were into that?”

“I was Yes. But we mellowed out. We started to not just have take out and sex. But we watched movies, tv shows whatever really.”

“So…. you liked being tied up and not having control? Why did you like that feeling?”

Luna blow a puff of air out her mouth her eyes. She was searching for the right words to say it. 

“You have to promise me. That from here on out. After this conversation we are no longer aloud to bring this up.”

“Luna.”

“Promise me Zak.”

He leaned in with a serious look and kissed her mouth lightly. He placed his hand on her cheek.

“I promise.”

“I didn’t want to remember you. I didn’t want to think about you. I wanted to be numb for a bit. And only do what was being told of me to do.”

Zak looked away and got up from the couch. He walked around. He stopped and looked out the window. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I made you feel that.” Tears were forming in his eyes. God how he had messed up and he paid for it. For six months he was miserable. He only used girls for their bodies when he needed to get the itch out. But seeing her last night at that bar. Something hit him. He saw how guys looked at her. He watched as one hit on her. 

“Zak. …?” He heard concern in her voice so he turned around and face her. 

“Hey…” 

“Hey” he smiled back. Zak walked back over and sat o. The couch. He pulled her to hi. And sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. 

“I’m not letting you go again.” 

“Good. Because I’m not letting go either. It hurt to much to be away from you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun writing these two again. Gave me a break from a very intense story that I’m working on. Kudos very much appreciated


End file.
